Why Did You Go So Far?
by MizuTsuki17
Summary: Athrun and Kira had always been together, but when they had to seperate, it broke them into pieces. Now that they have another chance to see each other, how will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Mizu: Hey! This is the starting of my second story!! I hope everyone enjoys this too!!! Oh and I'm working on separating these into paragraphs!! Please give me time!

Important notice: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of its characters!!! I also seriously wish I did!!

Pairings: AthKira, mainly, maybe a few others, again, not sure

Rating: M, just being safe for later!!!

After the war, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato went their separate ways. There seemed to be nothing to keep them together. Though, a few years later, both of their hearts yearned for each other. Kira had become a successful author, while Athrun had become an also very successful musician. Most young girls in Japan and every other country knew of them.

One day, Athrun was at a concert and as it came to a close; the announcer began to say the advertisements of the people and organizations that had sponsored his concert, he caught hold of a name that sounded very familiar. "The Coca Cola from the USA, Kira Yamato from The Honored Author Society, and…." He continued on, but Athrun didn't care, his thoughts stuck with that one name…Kira Yamato. His heart shook with suppressed pain from those many years they had been apart. "Neguchi-san, I want a plane to Kyoto immediately. That is where The Honored Author Society's main base is correct?" Athrun asked his body guard. "Yes Athrun-sama. As you wish." He answered and walked away to make his orders become reality. As for Kira, he had a feeling something was going to be different today. The new book he was working on was almost half finished, but he decided to relax today.

As he watched TV, Kira noticed a certain concert on his favorite channel. "Today, Athrun Zala, the famous pianist, has just annunciated he's coming to Kyoto for a private trip, as for his concert, it was of course a very honorable success! Everyone had only great things to say about it! We'll join you at six with more on the subject of…." then Kira just turned off the TV. "Athrun's…coming here…?" he whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Athrun sat on a plane going to Kyoto; he only had another hour or so before he made it to his destination. He impatiently looked out the window and sighed to himself. His body guard had gone crazy when he didn't get what he wanted to drink, so they made him move father away from the pilot's cockpit.

Kira hurriedly put on his coat and got into his car. "I have to meet him there….I just have too!" he thought to himself. They both realized that they were different when they were younger. Neither one of them liked girls much, ever. So, in other words, they knew they liked boys; one or more, (mainly one) had proved that to them. Somewhere along the way they had lost touch and it had torn them both apart. Kira knew Lacus had loved him, but he could only love her as a sister. The same went for Athrun and (Kira's actual sister) Cagalli.

As soon as the plane landed, Athrun had a sense of familiar feeling. "Kira's coming…." He thought to himself. He smiled and began to walk faster, his body guard trying pathetically trying to keep up. Kira parked his car and almost got a ticket for speeding. He ran into the airport and started to harass the desk attendant. Finally after getting information out of the woman that he needed and almost getting arrested, he finally made it to gate Athrun's flight was supposed to come out of. Athrun ran down the hall to the airport entrance from his plane and then slowed down. He saw exactly who wanted to see…standing right there, waiting for him…."Kira….." "Athrun….."

Mizu: Well, again, starting to make them longer! So, I hope everyone likes my stories so far, I'm currently working on two, so I'll try to update as soon as I can! -


	2. Chapter 2

Mizu: Geez, I'm sorry everyone! I thought I had put up the second chapter to this awhile ago, but because it has been taking me forever to update this, I decided to make it into an oneshot, nonetheless, please enjoy!(Also, I apologize for the badness of the first chapter!)

Important notice: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of its characters!! I also seriously wish I did!!

Pairings: AthrunxKira

Rating: T, implied stuff, I didn't fell like doing a lemon at the time…sorry!

Athrun smiled at Kira. "It really has been too long." Kira nodded and smiled as well. He giggled, "What are you giggling at?" Athrun asked confused. Kira pointed behind him, so as he turned he saw his bodyguard Neguchi-san tripping over the million bags before him. He began to laugh, but decided it was time to go as the "fan girls" were circling like sharks. "Um, Kira…can we go to your house now?" Kira soon noticed the unwanted attention they were receiving. "Sure, come on Athrun, let's get in my car."

On the way to Kira's house (he was rich enough to live in a mansion, but he would prefer not too), Athrun and Kira discussed past times in the car. "So…I guess your novels are best sellers huh?" Athrun inquired. Kira smiled as he looked over, "Well, I guess you could say that, but they aren't as good as your CDs Athrun." Athrun waved his hands in front of his face. "Now you know that isn't true!" they both laughed.

Upon pulling into Kira's driveway, the two friends got out of the car. "Neguchi-san, please put the bags over there. You may have the room up the stairs on the left." Kira pointed to the stairs as he said this. Neguchi-san nodded and left the two to catch up. The two former Gundam pilots went to sit on the couch. The silence was only awkward for a few minutes, and then somehow, it became peaceful.

During the silence, it seems Kira had put on a fire. Athrun was brought out of his daze by the glowing orange flames. "Ah…it's nice and warm in here now." Athrun mumbled, the flames showing themselves in his eyes. Kira sat down once again, but he yearned to go just a little closer. "Athrun, why did you disappear so suddenly after the war like that?" Kira's face was slightly lonely. Athrun knew that question was coming, so he thought about it deeply for a moment. "I…I don't really know Kira. After the war, it was like…I had to find a new purpose, something I was good at besides piloting a Gundam. "Kira looked down, "Yeah, I suppose I understand."

In the minutes that passed, the two leaned closer and closer together. The warmth that surrounded them wasn't only from the fire. Kira and Athrun were experiencing the feelings that had been frozen since so long ago. With the help of the fire and their reawakening feelings, they came to life again. "Athrun…" "Hmmm…?" Kira hugged onto Athrun's arm. Athrun could wetness soaking through. "What is it Kira?" Kira shook his head. "I've been really lonely without you Athrun, Lacus tried to cheer me up but...it wasn't the same! Even looking at Birdie didn't really help…" Athrun sighed, he felt really bad about this he really did. "Listen, I knew I should've told you about me leaving…but I couldn't. " Kira looked up at him with his teary eyes. "Why?" Athrun smiled a little as he wiped the tears away. "You know…you look really cute like that." Kira was slightly surprised by his comment. "That is why I couldn't tell you." He explained.

"You see, how would you feel if a guy who was supposed to be your best friend, suddenly confessed to loving you? I was afraid…afraid of what your reaction might be. So I ran, I know…I'm such a coward." Athrun looked down. Kira hugged his arm tighter (if that's possible…?) and shook his head. "No Athrun…I was going to tell you myself…but I…well it was the same for me!" Athrun looked up suddenly, "What? Are you sure of what you're saying Kira?" Kira only blushed and hid his face.

"This is great…now I don't have to run anymore, I think I've taken a liking to your house anyway." Athrun laughed as he ruffled Kira's hair. Kira's blush deepened. "So…you'll stay this time?" his voice hopeful. "Of course, there's no way I'm leaving now!" They went right back to work, to expressing their feelings in touch. The image of Athrun and Kira happily together was burned into the night.

The next morning Neguchi-san came out his room. After not so silently falling down the stairs, he came into the living room. "Well…it looks like I have to call the moving company…geez, that took WAY to long!" he said going into the kitchen. He left behind the sleeping (and naked! / but they're covered by a blanket you!!No pervy thoughts now, lol) bodies of Athrun and Kira behind him.

Mizu: Somehow..I don't really like how this turned out? Maybe I'll try to revise it later or something, well, it kinda sucks, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please forgive the corniness, for some reason, every time I try to do something geniusly romantic with these two, it turns out to be cream corn! Lol Sorry about this, please tell me what you think!


End file.
